


Angel

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, angel!Tezuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma wakes up to find an angel in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic...then accidentally deleted it and had to write it all again. 
> 
> It's based on that bit from one of the openings when Tezuka grows angel wings.

Ryoma awoke having had the best nights sleep he’d ever had. Ryoma loved sleeping, it was probably his hobby after tennis and playing with Karupin and he’d never awoken feeling rested and relaxed. It felt like all the tension had been taken out of his body.  
  
Maybe it was due to his bed partner.   
  
Ryoma smirked and pressed closer to the other warm body in his bed. Tezuka had stayed over and, after some coaxing, had agreed to sleep in Ryoma’s bed with him. It was the first time Ryoma had ever shared a bed with another human and after this he was quite happy to repeat the experience.  
  
Something tickled his neck and he reached out and swatted at something solid and feathery.   
  
He really _really_ hoped Karupin had not given up being a lazy ball of fur and taken up the habit of killing innocent animals and leaving them for Ryoma as a present. He opened his eyes, praying he wasn’t going to have to deal with a dead bird and found a pure white wing lying across him. It certainly didn’t belong to a bird, unless Karupin had taken to killing dinosaurs.  
  
A bit of investigation found that the wing had sprouted from Tezuka’s back along with another that was crumpled up against the wall.   
  
Well, this was weird.  
  
“Wake up,” Ryoma said, shaking Tezuka more roughly than he intended.   
Tezuka’s eyes fluttered open and a small smile slid over his face when he saw Ryoma. This soon turned to a confused frown when he saw Ryoma’s expression.  
  
“You have wings,” Ryoma said bluntly, “why?”  
  
Tezuka sat up, his wings folding up on his back, bend halfway down due to their length. “I’m an angel.”  
  
Ryoma blinked, there was no point in arguing that angels didn’t exist when Tezuka was sitting in front of him as clear as day. “Shouldn’t you be in heaven flying around clouds and playing harps?”  
  
“No,” Tezuka replied, “I was born into this world to protect you.”  
  
“ _Protect_ me? Why? What’s going to happen?” Ryoma asked, feeling annoyed. If Tezuka was here to protect him then why hadn’t he told him any of this? He was supposed to be his boyfriend!   
  
“I don’t know. All I know is that you’re the one I have to protect.”  
  
“And you did tell me because?”  
  
“Would you have told me if our positions were reversed?” Tezuka asked, “I was scared you’d just reject me,” he admitted quietly.  
  
“Che, like I would leave you over something like this,” Ryoma said, “can I touch them?”  
  
“Yes,” Tezuka said and stretch out one of his wings.  
  
Ryoma buried his hand in the soft white feathers and stroked them gently. Quite a few of Tezuka’s feathers were out of place and he stroked them back to where they should be. “Does it feel good?”  
  
“Yes,” Tezuka replied.   
  
“Can you do magic?” Ryoma asked, his hands still moving up and down Tezuka’s wings.  
  
“Yes, a bit.”  
  
“You haven’t been using it to help us win our matches?” Ryoma asked, his tone suddenly accusatory.  
  
“Of course not!” Tezuka replied, “I only use it to heal all of you.”  
  
“Good,” Ryoma said and then flopped into Tezuka’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing him. Tezuka wrapped is arms around him, followed by his wings, encasing them in a feathery cocoon.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Tezuka said, “next time I will.”  
  
“What, are you also a unicorn?” Ryoma asked, sniggering at the thought.  
  
Their moment was suddenly and very rudely interrupted by Nanjiro banging on the door, demanding that the two of them get up. Tezuka’s wings disappeared instantly and he tried to scramble out of the bed, but Ryoma held on tightly.  
  
“The door’s locked,” he explained.  
  
“Did you hear me, young man?!” Nanjiro shouted.  
  
“Yes!” Ryoma yelled back exasperatedly.  
  
“We should get up,” Tezuka said.  
  
“Spoilsport,” Ryoma muttered, but relented.


End file.
